At present, more and more wheelchair equipments are driven by wheelchair motors because the electrical energy is clean, green, environmentally friendly and pollution-free. Additional arrangement of a wheelchair motor on a wheelchair may make the wheelchair rider feel more comfortable. Torque-speed performance tests are often carried out for wheelchair motors when delivery. The wheelchair motors need to be fixed by other fixtures, because the wheelchair motors themselves have no fixture. The wheelchair motors will generate great shock during operating. Traditionally, a wheelchair motor is directly fixed on a support by screws. However, the support itself is inconveniently adjustable, failing to fit motors of different types and sizes. Moreover, such fixation manner is very tedious and both time and labor consuming, resulting in some troubles for workers when carrying out torque-speed performance tests for large-batch wheelchair motors.